Un Amor Digno de Dioses
by Sade Yui Maxwell
Summary: [YAOI] Hoy se celebra el primer aniversario conmemorativo. Duito ha aguantado la insufrible actitud de Heechan durante todo un año y algo más y pretende darle una surprise. Heero tb lo sabe y pretende darle una mayor. [REVIEWS!]


**Un Amor Digno de Dioses**

**Autora:** Sophie Yui Maxwell

**Dedicatoria:** Fic dedicado a Juny S. Tao, amigota de la uni y, por supuesto, en estas cosas que siempre perduran. ¡Felices dieciocho! n0n

**Fecha de Término:** Enero del 2007

**Contenido:** OneShot de GW, obviamente Yaoi.

**Parejas:** 01x02x01

**Advertencia:** Lemon gráfico, algo de Fluff. Pues ya, es romanticón, para los que no la capten. xD Contenido clasificado como "M".

**Summary:** Hoy se celebra el primer aniversario conmemorativo. Duito ha aguantado la insufrible actitud de Hee-chan durante todo un año y algo más y pretende darle una surprise. Heero tb está consiente y pretende darle una mayor. ¡Enjoy!

**n.u.n.u.n**

Un apuesto joven regresaba al departamento que compartía con su novio. Era el aniversario número uno (léase: un año), y había salido más temprano del trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo al lado de su hermoso koi. Era un joven de aspecto serio, piel bronceada e impresionantes ojos azul-cobalto. Vestía un pantalón negro, elegante, una camisa azul acero y zapatos negros de cuero. El saco lo llevaba por sobre el hombro y en la otra mano el maletín con su tan querida laptop.

Cerca de ahí, un joven de larga cabellera castaña, piel blanquecina y hermosos ojos amatistas arreglaba los últimos detalles en el no muy lujoso pero cálido departamento al cual llamaban hogar… Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro que se pegaban a sus contorneadas y firmes piernas largas. No traía zapatos, puesto que el piso era de un alfombrado negro, muy suave al tacto. En la parte superior del cuerpo llevaba un polo pegado al cuerpo negro, manga corta y encima una camisa blanca, casi completamente traslúcida de manga larga. Su largo cabello lo llevaba en una firme trenza y se movía al compás de su contoneado paso.

Había terminado de prender la última vela de la sala… Los ambientes decorados por el trenzado invitaban al amor, se había esmerado por que luzca perfecto para su koi. Había preparado carne al estragón, arroz, ensalada y había sacado la mejor reserva de vino para la comida: un Cabernet Sauvignion Tinto, chileno (Marca: Concha y Toro – Casillero del diablo), excelente para carnes rojas. La música era suave y hacía un perfecto ambiente para un baile muy… 'apretado'. (Léase: cuando las personas bailan muy pegadas… o.o!... o///o)

Heero se encontraba a media cuadra de llegar a su objetivo… Iba pensando en que cosas le podría hacer al trenzado cuando llegue al departamento. Y es que cuando Duo quería, ni los nervios de acero le servían al 'pobre' (nótese el sarcasmo) de Heero. Él solo era una víctima más de los encantos del joven Dios de la Muerte…

Sin darse cuenta, de lo tan concentrado que estaba en las diabluras que haría, se encontraba en la puerta del departamento que compartía con su trenzado. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba la suave música y por las rendijas de la puerta un agradable olor de la cena recién hecha. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura…

Dentro del departamento, Duo terminaba de echarse su colonia especial, una que él mismo hizo… Era un dulce aroma, pero no en el extremo de ser meloso; era penetrante, pero no al extremo de ser repugnante. Un bálsamo para el olfato, solo la usaba de vez en cuando, en ocasiones especiales. Además sabía que traía loquito a Heero… bueno, más que de costumbre… (N/a: ¿Se puede?... ¬¬')

Cuando entró al departamento se llevó la grata sorpresa de verlo exquisitamente decorado e inmaculado… 'Sí que Duo se lució esta vez…' pensó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, aunque un poco sorprendido. Era más conocido que la ruda que Duo no era la persona más indicada para describir orden y limpieza… ¬¬'

-¿Duo?- preguntó más no recibió respuesta alguna… -Duo…- dijo alzando más la voz.

Duo no pensó que su bello koi iba a llegar tan pronto, pero el ya se encontraba en la cocina listo para servir la comida cuando recién escuchó la 'melodiosa' voz de Hee-chan.

-Estoy en la cocina Hee-chan…- contestó Duo mientras sacaba la carne del horno. Heero se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a SU Duo… ¬¬' En la cocina se encontró a un Duo cortando gracilmente un trozo de carne que, por cierto, olía extremadamente bien y se veía exquisita… pero no tanto como el trenzado, pensaba Heero… Se acercó a su koi y lo abrazó por la espalda depositando un suave beso en la base de ese blanquecino y apetitoso cuello.

-Hee-chan… o///o… Vamos a comer primero y después… ¡ahhh!- gimió Duo. Los húmedos besos que Heero le daba, más las caricias de sus traviesas manos, estaban haciendo que Duo perdiera conciencia de su entorno para sumergirse en un mar de placer infinito… o.o'

-¿Después?... – dijo Heero con voz aparentando ser seductora, al oído del trenzado generando un estremecimiento de placer en el otro cuerpo. Duo tiró la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Heero, mientras que este último aprovechaba la oportunidad para darle un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad, a Duo. Sus lenguas juguetonas trataban de definir quién tomaría el control de tan placentero juego… (N/a: Adivinen quién ganó… -.-') Se separaron por falta de aire en los pulmones…

-Hee-chan… La cena se va a enfriar… y… no… no es bueno pa… para la salud… comer… los alimentos… fríos…- dijo Duo entre jadeos. Su hombría había empezado a reaccionar con las caricias y besos de su koi, además podía sentir que Heero estaba en las mismas condiciones que él… dado que constantemente chocaba el endurecido miembro de Heero contra su trasero…. Tenía que hacer algo, antes de que la cosa pase a mayores… -Por favor, Hee-chan… Vamos a comer… Mira… Mira que he cocinado especialmente para ti… ¡ahhh! ¡Hee-chan!... Por favor…- dijo Duo mientras se volteaba y miraba fijamente a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

–Por favor…- dijo Duo poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por lo que acababa de suceder y sus ojos brillaban de forma intensa. Heero no se pudo negar al ver tal imagen de su hermoso koi… Por lo que, con reticencia, se separó del trenzado y le dio un fugaz beso en los dulces labios.

-Hnn…- y salió caminando lentamente por la puerta hacia el comedor… '5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' contaba mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la mesa. Todo estaba puesto ya, solo falta la comida.

-¡ò.o!... ¬¬#... ¡Hee-chan!…- y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Heero y regañarle por lo sucedido anteriormente. Pero al encontrarlo en el comedor, lo encontró sonriendo (N/a: o.o! Pensé que ese día nunca llegaría…) divertidamente. Al darse cuenta que había caído en las provocaciones de Heero, infló los cachetes infantilmente y le sacó la lengua para después sonreír ampliamente y regresar a la cocina. Una vez ahí sirvió los platos y con una dulce sonrisa regresó al comedor donde encontró a su amor jugueteando con una pequeña cajilla entre sus manos… la curiosidad pudo más.

-Hee-chan… ¿Qué tienes ahí?... -…-

-o.o… Nada…- y guardó rápidamente la cajita. Últimamente se estaba preguntando mucho acerca de ese tema, pero cada vez se convencía más que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¡Ok!... -'- dijo, aunque no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta del joven moreno.-Bueno… entonces… ¡Vamos a comer!... n.n- dijo Duo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. (Na: ¡Hee-chan cierra la boca! ¡Nos estás inundando! ¬¬')

-Hn…-

-¬¬#-

Se sentaron a comer. La velada pasó tranquila, con los interminables y amenos monólogos del trenzado y los monosílabos de respuestas por parte del moreno, aparte de alguna que otra respuesta 'larga' de este último... o.o (N/A: Eso es nuevo… u.u')

Al terminar la cena, Duo se levantó para llevar los platos… Pero una voz lo detuvo antes de que entrase a la cocina.

-Amor, estuvo muy rica la cena… Gra… Gracias… -///-…- un leve sonrojo apareció en las morenas mejillas del oji-azul.

-o///o… De… De nada… Hee-chan… n///n- y entró por completo a la cocina con una enorme y brillante sonrisa (N/a: Aconsejo ponerse los lentes de sol… u.u'). Dejó los trastes en el lavatorio, guardó lo que sobró; cuando salió de la cocina se dio con la grata sorpresa de que Heero lo estaba esperando en medio de la sala y había cambiado de música a una más bailable pero suave. Había estirado una mano hacia él, indicándole con la mirada que la tomara y se acercara a él.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron, como perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas; se acoplaban de una manera especial. Duo pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de su amor, mientras que Heero pasaba ambos brazos por la estrecha pero perfecta cintura del trenzado. El baile comenzó suave, lento, seductor… el ambiente se volvió cada vez más candente… La temperatura subía tanto en el ambiente como en aquel par de cuerpos que se rozaban sin parar. Los labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, las manos de Heero viajaron por toda la espalda del trenzado hasta detenerse en sus glúteos y masajearlos apasionadamente, casi con necesidad obteniendo un gemido por parte del trenzado. Duo pasó sus manos al perfecto pecho del moreno para desabrochar la camisa que éste traía y que tanto le incomodaba. Pasó las yemas de sus blancos dedos por los fuertes pectorales y abdomen del moreno, el cual respondió con un ronco gemido de placer…

-Hee-chan… ¡Ahhh! Vamos… Vamos al cuarto… mmmmm… ¡Ah!- dijo Duo entre gemidos y jadeos. Heero no dijo nada solo lo guió hasta el cuarto que se encontraba al final del pasillo mientras que a su paso las prendas que ambos llevaban caían y se desprendían de los cuerpos casi violentamente.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos cayeron sobre la mullida cama, Heero encima de Duo… Las manos de ambos no dejaban de acariciar cada pedazo de cuerpo que tenían bajo éstas. Heero descendió por la mejilla de Duo, dando húmedos besos, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y mordisquearlo suavemente. El cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo se tensó levemente y su respiración se hizo cada vez más agitada. Bajó por le blanco cuello hasta llegar al hombro y lamer de vuelta hasta la oreja.

-mmmmm… Hee-chan…-

Las sensaciones que le llegaban al trenzado era insoportables, ya no sabía como descargar todo el placer que Heero le daba con sus besos, mordiscos y lamidas… Sintió como Heero se desprendía de su cuello y bajaba hasta sus pezones dejando una estela de saliva a causa de los húmedos besos que le proporcionaba. Las morenas manos recorrían los costados del trenzado, masajeando, apretando… Mientras que las blancas manos del trenzado acariciaban y arañaban no muy profundamente la piel de la espalda, pecho y abdomen del moreno.

-Ahhh… Duo…-

Heero dejó el pezón de Duo, que se había endurecido con sólo ser rozado por el tibio aliento del oji-cobalto; y se dirigió hacia el otro pezón dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Lamió, besó y mordisqueó los rosados, ahora rojizos, pezones de Duo. Bajó por las costillas para llegar al plano abdomen del oji-violeta, donde se entretuvo con el ombligo de éste. Al llegar a éste, introdujo su lengua en el pequeño orificio arrancando un fuerte gemido de placer…

-He… Heero… deja ya… deja ya de torturarme… por… por favor… ¡Tómame ya! ¡Ahhh! ¡Mmmmm! ¡Heero!- Dijo Duo gimiendo de placer. Heero no se cansaba de torturarlo con todas las caricias y 'mimos' que le daba. El aludido levantó a cabeza para mirar a su eterno amante y amor, para mirarlo con picardía. Ambos cuerpos dejaban ver pequeñas perlas de sudor que los hacían ver cada vez más irresistibles.

-No… Todavía… De… Déjame seguir… un… un… rato más…- le dijo entre jadeos a un sonrojado trenzado antes de concentrar su atención a la parte principal de todo el asunto. Le lanzó una hambrienta mirada antes de besar el abdomen y las piernas, de la rodilla para arriba, por el interior de estas. Al llegar a su objetivo, con una mano acarició las piernas del trenzado mientras que con la otra sobaba el miembro semi-despierto y los testículos del mismo.

-¡Hee-chan! ¡Ah!- gritó Duo de placer y sorpresa abriendo los ojos notablemente. Su amorcito nunca había sido tan avezado, generalmente el avezado era él. El rostro se le tiñó de un color granate, para luego volver a soltar otro fuerte gemido al sentir su la tibia y húmeda lengua de su koi recorriéndolo desde la base.

Heero introdujo el miembro de Duo en su boca después de haberlo lamido y besado en toda su extensión. Los gemidos de Duo eran música para sus oídos, tanto así que con sólo escucharlos ya estaba completamente excitado. Su endurecido miembro palpitaba en busca de satisfacción, pero primero haría llegar a su koi a la cima del placer. Con una mano masajeaba el resto del miembro de Duo que no le cabía en la boca… las manos de Duo viajaron a los revueltos cabellos de Heero para ayudar más la penetración, mientras que levantaba y bajaba las caderas para mayor fricción. De pronto sintió que se tensaba, se iba a venir en la boca de Heero por lo que trató de avisarle.

-Hee… Hee-chan… me voy… me voy a… ¡AHHHHHH!- gimió Duo mientras que su semilla llenaba toda la boca de Heero. El dulce néctar del trenzado le sabía a gloria, por lo mismo que no se retiró cuando sintió que se venía. Tragó el semen del trenzado y subió hasta la boca de éste y arrebatarle el aliento con un fogoso beso. Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron por largo rato a los ojos, sus respiraciones acelerada y coordinadas perfectamente… Luego de una rato que pareció se infinito, el placer no disminuyó, por lo contrario, aumentó con el roce de sus alientos contra las pieles sudadas…

-Heero… Tómame… Esta noche quiero ser tuyo…- Dijo Duo sonrojado pero decidido. No es que lo hayan hecho por primera vez, sino que esa noche quería que fuese especial. A decir verdad ellos llevaban una vida sexual muy activa, casi desde que empezaron a estar juntos. Luego de eso se dieron un dulce beso que, poco a poco, se transformó en uno fogoso y lleno de amor. Separó las piernas del trenzado y se colocó entre ellas. Una de las manos de Heero viajó al buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y empapó sus dedos en vaselina para poder lubricar la entrada de su trenzado. Primero introdujo un dedo, el cuerpo debajo suyo se tensó y el trenzado emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor. Y es que a pesar de ser tan activos, el trenzado seguía siendo tan apretado como la primera vez; y eso hacía que Heero, y Duo mismo, lo disfrutaran al máximo cada vez que lo hacían…

Hasta ese momento no había dejado de dar besos a la blanca y tersa piel. No movió el dedo hasta que sintió que se relajaba y empezaba a jadear de placer. Movió el dedo en círculos; a éste le siguieron dos más que el trenzado aceptó gustoso sin ningún rastro de dolor. Luego de un rato los retiró, por lo que recibió un gemido de protesta por parte del oji-violeta. Se posicionó bien entre las piernas del trenzado, levantó las caderas con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomó su endurecido miembro, no necesitaba estimularlo ya, le bastaba con gemidos, caricias y sensuales movimientos del trenzado para estar completamente excitado. Introdujo, primero, la punta; no quería dañar a su trenzado bonito.

Pero Duo, carente de paciencia, pasó ambas piernas por la cintura de Heero y lo atrajo hacia sí, para que lo penetre de un solo envión. Sintió un pequeño dolor, pero luego fue sobrepuesto por oleadas de placer, como siempre. Heero no se movió y miró preocupado a Duo, cosa que le duró muy poco, dado que Duo empezó a moverse, nublándole la mente llenándolo de placer. Siguiendo sus instintos, empezó a embestir a Duo suave y lentamente, el cual ya no cabía en sí del placer que su koi le daba. Gemidos y jadeos de dos amorosos amantes llenaron toda la habitación.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Heero! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ahhh!- gritaba Duo extasiado de placer.

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Duo! Eres… Eres delicioso… No… Eres exquisito… ¡Ahhh! ¡Duo! ¡Te amooo!- gritaba Heero en iguales condiciones.

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo también te amoooo! ¡Ah! ¡Más!- gritaba Duo aferrándose a la espalda de su amor. Mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás; hacía rato que su trenza se había desatado y ahora su pelo caía como cascada por su espalda pegándosele por el sudor. Los vaivenes se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, Heero quería que ambos acabaran al mismo tiempo por lo que tomó con una mano el miembro, de nuevo despierto, de su trenzado y lo masajeó al ritmo de las embestidas. Luego de un rato ambos cuerpos se tensaron, simultáneamente y explotaron en un espectáculo de luces y fuegos artificiales… Duo en el abdomen y mano de Heero; y Heero dentro del trenzado. Duo cayó a la cama con Heero encima suyo todavía, mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones. Heero todavía no se había retirado de Duo y Duo acariciaba la amplia espalda de su koi haciendo figuritas en ella n.n. Yendo desde la base del cuello hasta la base de la espalda, pasando por las costillas y terminando por apretar suavemente las firmes nalgas del moreno.

-Duo… No hagas eso a menos… que estés preparado para afrontar a las consecuencias de tus nada inocentes actos…- Dijo Heero con una sonrisa pícara y burlona. Duo lo miró sorprendido antes de decidirse por seguirle la corriente.

-Y… ¿Cuáles serían estas… 'consecuencias'?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras le rozaba la nariz con los labios.

-Tú ya sabes cuales… Pero antes de eso quiero darte y preguntarte algo…- dijo cambiando su rostro por uno serio, lo que preocupó en gran medida al trenzado. Por lo mismo que Heero sonrió antes de decirle:

-No te preocupes no es nada malo… y no es para separarme de ti…- se adelantó cuando vio que el trenzado iba a abrir la boca. Siempre se ponía de la misma manera… Heero extendió su brazo y tomó la cajita que estaba al costado de la vaselina. (N/a: o.o! ¿Cuándo la puso ahí? Yo no me di cuenta… ¬///¬#)

Puso la cajita a la altura de la cara de Duo, el cual la tomó con una temblorosa mano.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad, ya temía que pudiera ser, aunque lo consideraba poco probable viniendo del chico que tenía adelante.

-Si no la abres no sabrás que hay dentro…- Dijo esbozando una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. La verdad era que, a pesar de mostrarse muy sereno por fuera, por dentro era un atado de nervios.

Duo abrió lentamente la cajita dándose con la sorpresa de encontrar ahí dentro dos hermosos anillos de plata. Uno con una amatista como joya en medio de la reluciente argolla. Y el otro con un zafiro color azul cobalto como adorno.

-Sé que los anillos de compromiso son de oro… Pero este caía mejor con tus ojos y color de piel…- dijo Heero como explicación.

-Sipi, igual que los tuyos… n///n- respondió Duo al darse cuenta. ¡Un momento! Duo estaba confundido y jubiloso. ¿Compromiso? Entonces… entonces…-¿Compromiso?- dijo Duo un poco confundido, pero la alegría que lo embargaba era mayor a esa confusión, por lo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí… A menos que no te quieras casar conmigo por…- pero no pudo seguir porque sus labios se vieron presionados por otros en un dulce beso. Se separaron por reclamo de sus pulmones por oxígeno… Duo todavía no había dicho nada… como respuesta, obvio… u.u

-¿Y?...- preguntó esperanzado Heero.

-¡¿Cómo que 'Y'?!- Heero bajó la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta del trenzado. Desde que lo besó no lo había querido mirar a los ojos… sentía miedo… -¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo!- Dijo jubilosamente sin apartar los brazos del cuello de Heero. Este último giró tan bruscamente que dolió…

-¡Auch! ¿En serio? ¿En serio te casarías conmigo?- preguntó Heero feliz y anhelante.

-¡Claro! ¿Acaso creías que te iba rechazar?- por lo que recibió un asentimiento y un leve sonrojo por parte de Heero.-Baka… Yo te amo y sería más que feliz a tu lado, como tu esposo…n.n- dijo sonriendo radiantemente.

Heero lo beso con necesidad, el beso se volvió fogoso y los juegos de amante empezaron de nuevo. Esa noche hicieron el amor incontables veces…

Luego de dos meses la boda se llevó a cabo, una ceremonia muy sencilla, sólo familiares y amigos de ambos; para luego irse de luna de miel una semana a los Balcanes, al sur de Grecia. Esa noche, como hace dos meses y como en todas las que vendrían, dos amantes se entregaron el uno al otro, profesando su eterno amor a la luz de la luna llena… La única testigo de todas sus noches de pasión y amor, la única testigo de un amor digno de Dioses…

**n.u.n.u.n**

**:Notas Finales:**

Y este fue mi primer fanfic aquí en esta page, espero y les haya gustado. ¡**_Reviews_**! n.n ¡Ah! Y Feliz San Valentín xD

**l**

**l**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
